Journey Through Depression
by JessieH0808
Summary: (Yaoi version, Plankton's perspective, KrabsXPlankton) Plankton is depressed and lonely. He doesn't know what to do with his life. All he knows, is that he wants Krabs to be his friend again. Or does he want Krabs to be more then his friend? Plankton realizes that he can't live in a dream, so he is going to make his dream a reality, the only problem, is how? (Should I continue?)


PlanktonXKrabs Yaoi

Sorry it may be a little OOC... Sorry for any errors, enjoy!

* * *

Fire, the place was on fire. Smoke filled my lungs as I ran out of the building. I tripped over a rock and fell hard on the cold gravel road. Tears filled my eyes, everything was gone. The fire wiped out my home, my lab, and my experiments. But then again, everything in there was as worthless as me. I heard footsteps and turned around to see who was approaching me. It was Eugene Krabs, just what I needed.

"Need a hand?" He asked. He put out his hand. I turned my face away from him, saying, "Why would you help me? You hate me. Besides, I do not deserve your help. I am worthless. A nobody..." I couldn't believe what I had said, but really I was done. I was done with trying to steal something that I would never get my hands on. I was done being hated by everyone. Mostly though, I was done being alone. I wanted my friend back. I wanted Krabs back, more then he would ever know. "Don't say that. You are very intelligent and you are... Well you're my friend." I was stunned. I looked up at him. Looking in his eyes, to see if there was any trace of lies. I saw none. "Wait, we're friends?" I asked.

"Of course we're friends. Look, Plankton, I don't know if you feel the same but... I miss you. I miss my best friend. Sure, having fame and fortune is great, but I want someone to share it with. Plus, I was being unfair. You do deserve a part of that recipe, we worked together on it. What do ya say Plankton, old pall? Do you want to be friends again?" He extended his hand toward me once again, this time I took his hand. I was lifted off the ground. Once I was on my feet, I said "Yes. We will be friends again." Tears began to fill my eyes again. No Plankton, don't you dare cry!

I worked at the Krusty Krab with Eugene and lived with him. I invented new technology, and fixed things to improve the store and make it run more efficiently. Then something crazy happened.

It happened when we were both alone in his office. Krabs was counting his money, and examined a dollar bill. As he was examining the money, he told me, "This green slip of paper is what basically controls people's lives. It's crazy." I nodded, saying, "Yes it is. But money isn't the only thing that controls people's lives, your actions do to." He laughed. "Yes I know that. I think we both do." We both laughed, and then there was silence. "Eugene, we are friends, right?" I asked him. "Of course we're friends." He replied. I was happy to be his friend again, but not satisfied. Could we possibly be something more? "Do you think we could ever...? Well-" I stuttered. "Ever what? Fight again? Plankton I don't think that-" Krabs interrupted, then I interrupted him by saying, "No! Date!" I could feel my face getting red. "I-I-I mean, um..." I sighed, "Do you think we could?" I leaned closer to him. I was on the edge of my seat. I was so nervous, and kept telling myself he'd reject me. I still couldn't help but be excited for an answer, I just had to know! "Do you want to?" Krabs asked. Our eyes locked, sweat beat down his forehead. I could feel my face getting hot again. Then he leaned closer. Then I leaned closer. Soon, we were face to face. Just a little closer, and are faces will be touching! He tilted his head, so did I. He puckered his lips. And then we...

I shot out of bed. I found myself sweaty, hot, and tangled in my bed sheets. I began to sob, at the sudden realization that it was all just a dream. The dream was too good to be true anyways. I should really be used to this. I have dreams like this almost every night.

I wish I never woke up. I wish I could just live in that dream. Sadly, you cannot live in a dream all your life. If you are too caught up in a dream it ends up hurting you even more in the long run. Reality always comes and slaps you in the face, sooner or later. And those who refuse to look at reality just end up getting slapped harder by life.

I walked into the kitchen, and glanced at the stove for the time. The time was two in the morning, just perfect. I sighed as I began to make myself a cup of coffee. I grabbed a knife out of the drawer and as I waited for the coffee to be done I cut small marks on my wrists. I was beginning to run out of room on my wrists. Every time I thought of Krabs, or dreamed of Krabs, I cut myself. I kept score. So far I think about him every day since I cut myself every day. I know I shouldn't do this, but I just want to distract myself from where I feel the pain the most, my heart.

"You really shouldn't do that." Karen my "robot wife" told me. I just grunted. The microwave began beeping. I put the bloody knife in the sink. Staring into my sink, I saw several bloody knifes and coffee cups. I'll clean those up, sometime. Taking my coffee out of the microwave, I made my way over to the kitchen table where Karen was sitting. "You look a mess. When was the last time you got a full nights rest?" She nagged me as usual. "Thanks and never." I bitterly laughed as I took another sip out of my coffee mug. "Oh, and this coffee tastes awful. Then again, what do I expect? It was cheap." I mumbled. "I'm beginning to get nervous about you. There are black bags under your eyes, and you're as skinny as ever. I think you need to take a nice long shower and go do something with your life." Karen stated. I stood up and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. My red eye was duller and my green hair was a mess. My green jacket with awesome antennas attached to the hood was filthy, along with my dark blue jeans. Maybe it was about time I took a shower. How long has it been since I took one? Actually, how long has it been since I've stepped outside? Oh yeah, yesterday. I went outside yesterday, when I made another attempt to steal the Krabby Patty Formula. How did that go? Attempting to steal the formula was awful. Like usual, I was caught the second I stepped inside the building. I guess it's about time for me to take a shower. I nodded to Karen, and made my way down the hall to the bathroom. "If only I could do something with my life." I sighed.

The shower was refreshing. Old blood and tear stains were washed off my body, along with dirt and bacteria. My green hair was fresh and clean again. I examined myself in the mirror. My hair was pulled back, which was rare, revealing my whole face. I normally kept my hair covering my blue eye. I hated having two different colored eyes. Sometimes my hair wasn't long enough to cover my blue eye, so I wore a light brown eye patch over it. No hair covered my red eye, I had to see after all. Once I was all dried off, I washed my clothes. I then walked into my room.

"Should I even attempt to steal the recipe today?" I said out loud. I didn't care if I was technically talking to myself. Maybe I should just take a walk, and ponder about how to spend the rest of my life. The cool air hit my face as I started down the long sidewalk. Where was I going? I don't know, just as far away from my depressing home as possible.

* * *

End of chapter 1! Please review! :)

female planktonXKrabs version is on my profile


End file.
